Deseos de Año Nuevo
by Crimela
Summary: En Año Nuevo pedimos deseos y tenemos doce meses para cumplirlos. ¿Cómo se enfrentan Dominique, Louis y Fred a sus metas?
1. Deseo de Año Nuevo

Hola.

* * *

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Personaje: **Dominique Weasley.**

* * *

**.**

**Deseo de Año Nuevo**

**.**

Hogwarts, al ser un internado, permitía que los estudiantes decidieran qué hacer con el período de vacaciones que marcaban el inicio de un año. Por ejemplo, Tom Riddle y Harry Potter siempre las disfrutaban en el colegio. Pero, en general, la mayoría prefería vacacionar en la comodidad de sus casas.

Eso Dominiquie Weasley lo sabía bien.

—¡Señorita Weasley! —habló la Directora McGonagall a una muchacha pelirroja que deambulaba por los pasillos—. Le recuerdo que solo existe una hora para la cena en este colegio. No querrá perdérsela.

Dominique Weasley se giró con una sonrisa y escuchó las indicaciones de la Directora. No quería perderse la cena de Año Nuevo, pero desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts, debían avisarle que se presentara al Gran Comedor a la hora de las comidas, porque si fuera por ella, se la pasaría vagando todo el día… sin importar el hambre o el cansancio.

Además, que la profesora la llamara por su apellido y le hablara en tono reñido le hacía imaginar cómo sería su vida si hubiera asistido a Hogwarts, si hubiera sido una bruja.

Tenía doce años de escuchar sobre Hogwarts y sabía que antes de ella se habló de Hogwarts y que después de ella se seguiría hablando de Hogwarts. A ella le gustaba hablar del colegio de Magia y Hechicería al que asistía casi toda su familia, aunque no lo conociera… hasta ahora.

Que Dominique Weasley, siendo una squib, estuviera en Hogwarts se debía a la lucha, que solo podía venir de la cabeza de una nacida de padres muggles: Hermione Weasley, de lograr la participación de los familiares no mágicos en las actividades escolares de sus hijos con sangre mágica en Hogwarts.

Para Hermione era injusto que los padres magos o brujas fueran constantemente invitados a Hogwarts, para observar un partido, para cuidar de su hijo en la enfermería, para lo que fuere… Mientras que a sus propios padres ni se enteraron de su estado petrificado cuanto tenía doce años y tuvo que desmemorizarlos cuando la batalla. Por eso había dado una lucha feroz y, hoy, Dominique Weasley, squib, cuya hermana estudiaba en Hogwarts, podía disfrutar de un Año Nuevo en el famoso colegio.

**.O.o.o.**

—Anda, cariño. No te quedes ahí parada y dime la contraseña de una vez—dijo la Señora Gorda, con una sonrisa—. Pronto empezará la fiesta en el Retrato del Aquelarre y no quiero llegar tarde.

Dominique quería era estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por una vez en su vida, aunque la encontrara vacía porque todos estaban en la Cena de Año Nuevo.

—Soy una Weasley, pero olvidé la contraseña—sonrió ella.

—Ah. ¡Por favor! —exclamó la mujer del retrato, con pereza—. Justo hoy tenías que olvidarla y a esta hora. Qué más da. Pasa, pasa.

En cuanto el orificio de entrada fue lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara, corrió hasta encontrarse en el centro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y sintió que estaba en su hogar.

—¡Feliz Año, hermana! —gritó Victoire, bajando por las escaleras.

Y por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia, Dominique Weasley no deseó asistir a Hogwarts como meta de Año Nuevo.

* * *

Porque todos nos hemos fijado metas imposibles para Año Nuevo...


	2. El Almendro

Hola.

* * *

HP no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _Este mes el reto consiste en cómo unx chicx de la TG vive el día del Amor y la Amistad.

Personaje: **Louis Weasley.** Palabra: **Tarjeta.**

* * *

**Deseos de Año Nuevo**

_En Año Nuevo pedimos deseos y tenemos doce meses para cumplirlos._

**.**

**El almendro**

**.**

* * *

Louis Weasley nació cuando ya sus padres no esperaban más hijos. Sus hermanas le contaron que su nacimiento recordó a sus padres la promesa de amor eterno que hicieron cuando se casaron y la renovación de la promesa se logró con la siembra de un almendro de flores rojas, símbolo del amor duradero.

Once años después, Louis recibió una carta (Sr. Louis Weasley, última habitación del segundo piso, junto a la ventana, Shell Cottage...) donde se le informaba que fue aceptado en Hogwarts.

Recibir la carta obligó a varios parientes a visitarlo; pues sus manifestaciones de magia fueron pocas y se creía que tendría el mismo camino que Dominique. Sin embargo, él aún no salía de su habitación, mientras sus primos disfrutaban del Día del Amor y la Amistad junto al almendro.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el abuelo Arthur, después de pedir la entrada al cuarto.

—En Hogwarts.

El abuelo suspiró y se sentó en la cama de su nieto.

—Dominique es maravillosa y no debes sentir culpa...

—No es eso, abuelo—cortó Louis con brusquedad. A él no le importaba que Dominique no hiciera magia como Victoire, pero no se atrevía a confesar a cierta persona que él sí podía.

—Tengo una amiga _muggle_. Quiero decirle que ya no podré ser su compañero, pero temo que se aleje de mí.

Arthur sonrió aliviado.

—Eso se arregla muy fácil. Mándale una lechuza.

Louis despegó la vista del jardín, pero, sin cambiar su expresión seria, le dijo:

—Abuelo, no puedo mandarle una lechuza. A su familia no le gustará.

—Cierto. A los muggles no les gusta verlas de día. ¿Sabías que las lechuzas no mágicas son nocturnas?

—Sí, lo estudié en la escuela.

El abuelo lo pensó y sugirió:

—Puedes mandarle una carta muggle.

Louis centró toda su atención en el anciano. Buscó papel y lapicero, y escribió: "Srta. Emmeline Moore, asiento tercero de la segunda fila, aula 5-B, Primaria Barnwell, Whitefield Estate. Soy mago, iré a Hogwarts. Espero que nos podamos ver en vacaciones. L.W".

—Le hice una **tarjeta**.

El abuelo observó la letra temblorosa de su nieto debajo del dibujo de un árbol de flores rojas y sonrió.

—Le hace falta algo.

Louis asintió y escribió en una esquina: "Feliz día de la Amistad".

Al hacerlo recordó la promesa de sus padres: "Cuidaremos de este almendro, como cuidamos de nuestro amor, para que almendro y amor crezcan y perduren".

—¿Abuelo, puedes guardar un secreto?

—No diré nada de tu tarjeta… ni de tu amiga.

Louis le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la ventana. Arthur Weasley sonrió emocionado al ver las hermosas ramas del almendro desde arriba. Louis extendió la mano hasta señalar una en la que él escribió: L. W. y E. M.

En Año Nuevo, Loius hizo la promesa de cuidar del almendro aunque ya no estuviera tanto en casa y, esperaba que algún día, él y Emmeline se juraran amor duradero y cuidaran del almendro. Como sus padres.

* * *

Porque todos copiamos deseos.


	3. El Aprendiz

Hola.

* * *

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Personaje: **Fred II Weasley.**

Tema: **Cumpleaños.**

* * *

**.**

**El Aprendiz**

**.**

—Oye, George—dijo Fred, arrastrando el último sonido, al entrar a la cocina.

—Te concedo la palabra, primogénito—respondió su padre, con un exagerado ademán.

—Dejaré el cole.

Roxanne, al escucharlo, quitó sus ojos del pastel que decoraba con su padre. Ese día, ella cumplía once años, había recibido su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts y llevaba largo rato hablando del colegio con su padre mientras preparaban los últimos detalles para la fiesta.

Estudió a su hermano con la mirada, sabía que él no quería estudiar en Hogwarts, pero no esperaba que eligiera su cumpleaños para informarlo.

—¿Trabajarás en la Tienda? —preguntó George.

—No. Me iré de casa. Un tiempo. Hagrid me habló de una bruja que acepta aprendices…

—¿Dejarte ir no sería abandono del hijo? —lo interrumpió con dureza el hombre.

Fred hizo una mueca de frustración. Su padre no lo dejaría marchar.

—No, papá. Si le envías dinero, no lo estarás abandonando—sonrió Roxanne.

George debió disimular una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su hija. No quería mostrarse tan permisivo o Angelina le haría pagar cuando se enterara.

—¿Hiciste el inventario de la Tienda? —preguntó a su hijo.

—No trabajaré en la Tienda. Toda mi vida he trab…—empezó Fred, pero la mirada de su padre lo detuvo. Sin ganas musitó molesto:

—Sí, jefe.

—No hay suficiente Polvo de la Oscuridad Instantánea—dijo George, con su tono de negocios. Fred asintió, cauteloso—. Una suerte que tengas pasaporte, así podrás traer el encargo.

Fred chocó su puño contra su palma, contento. Iría a Perú y no regresaría a Hogwarts. No más reglas, no más exámenes, no más paredes que lo atrapaban.

—Qué suerte, pa. No tenía ganas de montar una escenita como la de ustedes cuando dejaron el colegio.

—¿Qué tanto parlotean aquí? —preguntó Angelina, cuando entró a la habitación, con una gigantesca caja de regalo en las manos.

George se sonrió ampliamente y Fred supo que convencer a su madre no sería sencillo. Pero su hermana, de once años y unas horas, lo hizo por él.

—Mamá, voy a Hogwarts. Y estudiaré por dos personas—sonrió Roxanne.

Angelina miró a su familia extrañada. No era la primera vez que Roxanne hablaba de hacer cosas por dos personas. Pero, esta vez, su esposo sonreía… y, ni hablar, de la sonrisa de bobo de su hijo.

* * *

Porque todos hemos deseado dejar el colegio.


End file.
